Après une dure journée
by Ilunae
Summary: Izuku adorait son job de héro mais, ce n'était pas facile tous les jours.


Bonjour,

Voici une autre petite fic.

Pairings : Bakudeku. Shinkami, Tsuchako et Momojirou sont aussi présents.

* * *

Izuku adorait son job de héro mais, ce n'était pas facile tous les jours. Il s'agissait d'un travail très prenant et épuisant. Aussi bien sur le plan physique que mental. Ce n'était pas n'importe qui qui pouvait faire ce travail. Il fallait être capable de tenir le coup.

Bien sûr, ils avaient été entraînés à cela pendant leur scolarité. Ils s'étaient beaucoup entraînés pour devenir de vrais héros et, ils avaient réussi à obtenir leurs permis. Ils étaient donc tous bien préparés pour leur boulot.

Cela ne voulait pas dire que toutes leurs journées étaient faciles pour autant. Ce n'était pas rare pour les héros de rentrer chez eux tout en étant épuisés. Cette journée-là avait été très fatigante pour Izuku.

Il avait hâte de pouvoir rentrer chez lui pour s'écrouler sur le canapé et, ne plus rien faire. S'il arrivait à retourner à son appartement, en tout cas. Cela n'allait pas être facile. Il avait mal partout et, il avait la flemme de se lever de la chaise sur laquelle il s'était effondré quelques minutes plus tôt.

Un coup d'œil à ses collègues lui fit comprendre qu'il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas. Asui était étalée sur sa chaise, sa tête était posée sur les genoux d'Uraraka. Yaoyorozu dormait à moitié sur l'épaule de Jirou qui avait aussi les yeux fermés.

Kaminari s'était carrément endormi. Shinsou avait tenté de le réveiller sans succès. Il abandonna cette idée au bout de quelques minutes et, décida de le porter sur son dos pour le ramener chez eux.

Izuku eut une idée en les voyant. Pour cela, il allait devoir attendre Kacchan qui n'était toujours pas revenu de sa patrouille. En l'attendant, il en profitait pour reprendre un peu son souffle.

Kacchan arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Il lança un coup d'œil à leurs collègues qui étaient tous écroulés dans la pièce.

"Je vois que tout le monde est crevé !"

Personne ne répondit à sa remarque. Izku fit un petit sourire à son compagnon. Comme il était là, ils pourraient enfin rentrer chez eux.

"Comment s'est passé ta journée, Kacchan ?"

"Bien ! Et toi, Deku ?"

"Épuisante !" répondit-il sans bouger de sa chaise.

Il n'avait pas l'intention de se lever tant que Kacchan ne proposerait pas de le porter. Il allait donc devoir se montrer subtil. Kacchan devait décider de le porter sans se rendre compte que l'idée venait d'Izuku.

"Une bonne chose que la journée soit finie donc !"

"Oui, je suis vraiment crevé !"

"On va devoir rentrer dans ce cas !"

"Oui, je suis vraiment épuisé !" insista Izuku toujours sans bouger. "Et j'ai mal partout ! Je sens que je vais rien pouvoir faire jusqu'à demain !"

Kacchan renifla.

"Ça va, j'ai compris ! Tu veux que je te porte, c'est ça ?"

Izuku hocha la tête. Il n'était même pas déçu d'avoir été grillé par Kacchan. Le plus important était que son compagnon avait accepté de le porter pour le ramener jusqu'à chez eux.

Il se leva donc de sa chaise. Kacchan le fit ensuite monter sur son dos. Izuku passa ses bras autour du cou de son compagnon. Il se sentait déjà un peu mieux. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur de caramel de Kacchan. Il ne s'en lasserait jamais.

"Merci beaucoup, Kacchan ! Je suis vraiment épuisé, tu sais !"

"En fait pas trop, Deku !" lui dit l'autre héro en prenant la direction de la sortie. "Tu vas pas me faire croire que t'es à l'article de la mort, non plus !"

"Mais Kacchan..." couina Izuku en s'agrippant encore plus à son compagnon. "J'ai vraiment mal partout !"

Il ne mentait pas sur ce point. Il devait cependant reconnaître que la douleur n'était pas insupportable non plus. Il n'aurait plus mal le lendemain. En fait, il aurait pu marcher jusqu'à leur appartement s'il l'avait voulu. C'était juste plus agréable de se faire porter par Kacchan.

Izuku aimait beaucoup les jours comme cela où Kacchan s'occupait de lui. Il avait donc bien l'intention d'en profiter ce soir-là.

"Ça va, j'ai compris !" râla Kacchan en continuant d'avancer. "Je te ferais couler un bain chaud en rentrant !"

Izuku sourit et se colla en un peu plus à compagnon.

"Merci beaucoup, Kacchan ! C'est très gentil de ta part !"

La vie de héro n'était pas facile tous les jours mais, il savait qu'il aurait toujours Kacchan pour s'occuper de lui quand cela devenait difficile pour lui.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
